the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhian (Camelot)
Rhian is the half-brother of Tedros of Camelot and the current King of Camelot. He debuted in Book 4, Quests For Glory. 'Early Life' Before the birth of Tedros, castle steward Lady Gremlaine fell in love with King Arthur and gave birth to Rhian. Gremlaine decided to have Arthur's child out of jealousy towards Guinevere, who the king actually was in love with. All this occurred despite Arthur not being in love with Gremlaine and never having an affair, even after Guinevere had left Camelot with Lancelot. After giving birth to Rhian, Lady Gremlaine hid him in order to prevent him from discovering his true identity as the son of Arthur. He claimed to be raised by Levya and Rosamund of Foxwood, along with two younger foster brothers, Stad and Gilderoy. Presumably because he was "too Evil" to study at the School for Good and Evil, Rhian was trained at the Foxwood Boys School for Conservative Education in Arbed House. Other students there during his schooling included Kei of Foxwood and Aric of Bloodbrook. 'Appearance' Rhian is described having tanned skin "the color of amber", military-type cropped copper brown hair and eyes that change colors between blue to hazel "with the intensity of his stare". He was described as having strong bone and sensual lips. Upon first seeing him, Sophie thought that she had never seen such a beautiful boy in her life. Personality Rhian is first said to be loyal and obedient to his leaders, showing his bravery and courage to them, which earns Tedros's trust. He also is capable of keeping promises like how he made a promise to Tedros that Tedros will kill the Snake (a fake one) instead of him. Even so, he also breaks promises if his leader ordered him to do so, such as when Agatha told him to save Tedros, saying that she is his future Queen. His personality almost drastically changed after he revealed the truth. After proposing Sophie to be his wife and receiving a gift from Tedros, which is Excalibur's lockbox key, he pulled the mighty sword in front of the crowd, revealing to be Tedros's half-brother and the true heir of Camelot, making him a manipulative "King" who earns people's trust in a short time. While appearing to be loyal, obedient and trustworthy, he is also manipulative, wicked and threatening throughout the fourth book. Rhian is revealed to be both the 'Lion' and the 'Snake', and according to Hort, he "spat in the faces of both and Evil". 'Biography' ''Quests For Glory During the events of the Four Point, Rhian fought and saved all leaders on each kingdom without Tedros, even kissing Sophie after fighting. After learning about him, Rhian became Tedros's knight, swearing to protect him. They made plans to protect the castle from the Snake who is said to be Tedros's elder brother, alongside the Three Witches, Hort, Beatrix, Reena, Kiko, the first-years Nicola, Willam and Bogden. After the 'war' ended, a celebration was held. During the celebration, he proposed to Sophie, which signifies that Sophie is his fiancé. When he was offered a gift by Tedros, he asked for the key around Guinevere's neck, unlocked Excalibur's lockbox, seized the mighty sword and pulled it smoothly, declaring himself as the eldest son of King Arthur and came to claim his throne. Now a King, he ordered the guards to grab Merlin, Guinevere, Professor Dovey and the others away to the dungeon. He also said that Tedros was the real Snake faking his throne, declaring him as Camelot's enemy and sentenced Tedros to death. On the stage with Sophie, he secretly pointed Excalibur's tip right at Sophie's spine while announcing the royal wedding starting in one week. The crowd cheered as Agatha runs away. (WARNING; The last chapter has a tendency to make you want to jump off a cliff, READERS BEWARE) 'History' Quests For Glory Four Point 'Abilities' *He is said to have a roar as powerful as a lion's. *Being a dumb ninny *Worse than his brother *He is a great swordsman just like Tedros (disappointing) 'Relationships' Kei Aric Tedros While it was unknown he was the Snake, Rhian acted as Tedros's liege and loyal knight, even going as far as to say that he wished to be Tedros's Lancelot. But once he pulled Excalibur he imprisoned Tedros, showing that all of that was untrue. Rhian is Tedros's elder half-brother, but he hates him and went to great lengths to steal the throne of Camelot from him, as he attacked both Good and Evil to make Tedros look like a weak king, so that he himself could rule the Woods. Sophie Rhian showed great interest in Sophie from the event at the Four Point, saying he saw her in ''The Tale of Sophie and Agatha ''and couldn't stop thinking about her. He then kissed her and gave her his rose. Throughout Book 4, Rhian and Sophie grow very close and were in a relationship. They went on a date to Beauty and the Feast in Sherwood Forest, like Tedros and Agatha. At the end of the book, Rhian proposes to Sophie as a 'gift' to Tedros, and she says yes. However, when Rhian reveals his identity as the Snake and Tedros's half-brother and pulls Excalibur, he imprisons Sophie's friends and hold's Excalibur's sword tip to her spine to make her play the part of his princess, which casts some doubt on their relationship. 'Trivia' Who's the bigger ninny, Rafal or Rhian? Correct answer: Rhian Who really needs a beating? Correct answer: Rhian Who needs to leave Sophie alone so that #Hophie can become a canon? Correct answer: Rhian 'Quotes' "Who needs Tedros when they can have me." "I am your lion!" 'Gallery''' Category:Males Category:Quests For Glory Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs